Orchestration engines, such as a Service Control Interaction Management (SCIM) enable users to use multiple applications from multiple vendors to create custom solutions, without tying the user to a particular vendor for all applications and services. Typically, applications managed by the SCIM are not aware of each other. One disadvantage of this modularization is that it increases overhead as each independent application may make redundant requests. One example of this redundancy can appear in the utilization of media resources on a network. As used herein, media resources can refer to entities which play announcements on a network. Typically, when multiple applications in a chain of applications seek to play announcements to a party in a call, each application in its turn must separately open and close a connection to a media server which will play the announcement. In a large chain of applications in which many applications seek to play an announcement, the signaling required to open and close the connection to the media server, the signaling required to transfer the media resource information back to the client, the allocation and de-allocation of resources in the media server for each opening/closing of a connection, and the allocation and de-allocation on the client side of resources for each connection can all add up to a significant overhead.